This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The CLIC proteins constitute a new class of chloride ion channel proteins which exist in both a soluble and integral membrane forms. We have solved the structures of five CLIC proteins in the soluble form and a structurally distinct membrane docking form of CLIC1. We aim is to determine the structure of the integral membrane form as well as protein complexes. The Sm/Lsm proteins form the basis for many RNPs (including the spliceosome, telomerase and degradosome). We have solved three homomeric Sm/Lsm ring complexes and we are currently working on heteroheptameric Lsm structures as well as RNP complexes. Cryptophytes have a unique light harvesting system. We have solved the structures of PE545 at 0.97 [unreadable] resolution and PC645 at 1.4 [unreadable] resolution. Each of these 50kD proteins diffract to much higher resolution PE545 0.86[unreadable] &PC645